1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to audience response systems for use in wireless audience participation.
2. Description of Related Art
Audience response systems or audience participation systems typically include a host unit or base unit connected to a computer or other processing device, and a plurality of remote devices or audience response units with keypads. The audience response units can be used by audience members to input information or commands for transmission to the host unit via a wired or wireless communication link.
Wireless audience response systems, including infrared and radio frequency (RF) systems, have advantages over hard-wired systems, such as portability and flexibility. Also, the reliability and available features of wireless audience response systems continue to improve and grow, lending to a wider array of applications and increased rate of implementation. The wide array of applications include those in education (in class room environments at all levels of education) and various types of business and seminar or presentation environments. In these environments, audience members can respond to inquiries or transmit other types of information at their selection, using an audience response keypad, while simultaneously interacting both visually and verbally in the physical audience environment. The transmitted responses (or other types of information) can be immediately analyzed via a computer or other processing device. The analysis can comprise displaying graphical tables, graphs or charts on a computer monitor or other display device. Also, audience response systems are often used to administrate or deliver tests, quizzes and surveys, etc, or to play educational games, wherein responses to inquiries can be immediately graded, checked or analyzed. Although a comprehensive discussion of all applications cannot be provided here, the applications are wide ranging and indeed, they continue to grow. In part because of the wide-ranging applicability of these systems, there is a need to continue to improve features and reliability to fulfill needs in different environments.